Wurley
Wurley the Twirly Tiddlycopter is an ultra-rare Moshling in the Techies set within the Moshi Monsters franchise. Wurley is a helicopter high in demand due to their aerial capabilities providing easy transport. Combination Biographies Thanks to their motory-rotory headgear, these tin-skinned flying Moshlings are always in demand, especially when they are transporting Rox and other precious thingies across the world of Moshi. As they wokka-wokka through the clouds, Tiddlycopters love humming classical music and perforing loop-the-loops. ---- 'Collector's Guide' Series 2 Thanks to their motory-rotory headgear these tin-skinned flying Moshlings are always in demand, especially when they are transporting Rox and other precious thingies across the world of Moshi. As they wokka-wokka through the clouds, Tiddlycopters love humming classical music and performing loop-the-loops. I once asked a squadron of Tiddlycopters to fly over the Gombala Gombala Jungle to search for my long lost uncle, but all they could see was smoke pouring from a big bubbling cauldron. Psst...don't mention Dr. Strangeglove. He once tricked some Tiddlies into powering one of his diabolical glumping machines. Habitat Swarms of Tiddlycopters sometimes flitter over Nuttanbolt Lake but they spend most days hovering around Hangar Eight-and-a-Half. Personality Daring, noisy, naïve. Likes Windsocks dipped in oil (yummy) and cloudless skies. Dislikes Loose bolts and rain (it rusts the rivets in their tin flying jackets). Character Encyclopedia Main Flocks of noisy Tiddlycopters, including the twirly Wurley, zoom around the Moshi world, carrying Rox and other valuables. They hum classical music as they fly, and when not on important missions, they enjoy looping in circles over Hangar Eight-and-a-Half, or taking in the sights high above Nuttanbolt Lake. Mighty flighty Moshlings These cheery choppers chomp on delicious wind-socks dipped in oil and love days when there's not a cloud in the sky! They don't like rain, because it rusts the nuts and bolts on their tin flying jackets. But most of all these Techies don't like nasty Dr Strangeglove, especially since he used their spinning propellers to power his evil glumping machine! Aerial workout Listen out for the wokka-wokka sound as the Tiddlycopters fly overhead! Daring Wurley loves whirling through the clouds and performing rotar-raising sky stunts including loop-the-loops and Wurely-gig whooshes. Data File Moshling type: Techies Species: Twirly Tiddlycopter Habitat: Anywhere high in the sky Techie teammates: Holga, Gabby, Nipper Notes *Super fast rotary headgear. *Bluey-green paint job means Wurley blends into the sky. *Specially designed tin flying jacket. ---- 'Moshipedia' Thanks to their motory-rotory headgear, these tin-skinned flying Moshlings are always in demand, especially when they are transporting Rox and other precious thingies across the world of Moshi. As they wokka-wokka through the clouds, Tiddlycopters love humming classical music and performing loop-the-loops. Don't mention Dr. Strangeglove - he tricked an entire squadron of Tiddlies into powering his diabolical glumping machine with their spinning tailfins. Nooo! ---- 'The Official Collectable Figures Guide' There's nothing a Twirly Tiddlycopter likes more than a cloudless sky. You can see these tin-skinned flying Moshlings buzzing about above Monstro City carrying their precious cargoes from A to B. They love to hum tunes as they go - especially classical music. You can sometimes see swarms of Tiddly Tiddlycopters flying over Nuttanbolt Lake, but they spend most days hovering around Hangar Eight-and-a-Half where they can get their favourite snack - windsocks dipped in engine oil! Trivia *Wurley is scared of heights. Gallery Wurley15.png Wurley13.png Wurley18.png Wurley10.png Merchandise Figures Wurley figure normal.jpg Wurley figure glitter green.jpg Wurley figure rox blue.png Wurley figure rox green.png Wurley figure rox yellow.png Wurley figure rox pink.png Bip figure Wurley.jpg|Bip Holland BV Wurley figure micro.png Wurley figure electric yellow.png Wurley figure sonic orange.png Wurley figure glitter yellow.png Collector card s2 wurley.png Mash-Up Cards TC Wurley series 2.png TC Wurley series 3.png|"Wurley hates rain" TC Wurley series 4.png TC Baby Wurley series 5.png Wurley Foil.jpg Plushes Talking Wurley Box.jpg|Talking Monsters Talking Wurley.jpg Talking Moshlings Wurley.png Wurley backpack buddy.jpg|Backpack Buddy Other JellyChatMoshling36.png MV STABR Shoney funk.png|In Shoney the Amazin' Blazin' Raisin (Song) Baby Wurley.png|Baby Wurley Baby Wurley and GingerSnap.jpeg|Talking Poppet Top trump orange wurley.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Wurley_Egg_Hunt_Art.png|Egg Hunt art WurleyMuddy.png Baby_Wurley_Slingshot.png Category:Moshlings Category:Techies Category:Ultra-rare Moshlings Category:Mission Moshlings